


Up and Over

by twelve_pastels



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Author Can't Write Porn, Author is an enormous sap, Author loves a man in uniform, Camp Toccoa Valentine's Day Promptfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelve_pastels/pseuds/twelve_pastels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light is blinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and Over

"Look up here, trooper!"

Skip looks up just in time to get doubly blinded by the high sun and the flash of the camera - the regimental photographer's at it again. Damned if he knows how that fella gets the shots he does, impossible angles and moments that most of the guys don't even remember until they're developed, preserved, a cutting of a young soul held aside to sprout long after the flesh is gone.

Skip rubs at his eyes, grumbling, and looks up again at the sound of laughter. Malarkey's bent in half, leaning over the top of the wall, grin wide and bright and red hair like a halo of fire, glowing in the sun. "What the hell, Skip, one flashbulb and you can't climb the wall anymore? Do I gotta come back down there and carry you?" An arm stretches down, hand beckoning. "Come on, come on, up and over, your close-up isn't worth incurring the wrath of Sobel."

He's man enough to admit that he'll take a hand up, and that he'll always come when Malarkey calls him.

Skip climbs up, up, towards that fire and those eyes and that smile, and the light is blinding, blinding, blinding.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt from the Camp Toccoa Valentine's Day three-line promptfest. For reference, here's the photo of Skip Muck on the obstacle course at Toccoa:
> 
> http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/profcricket/7328786/10595/10595_original.jpg


End file.
